Trash Day/Transcript
Category:transcripts Season 1, Episode 44: "Trash Day" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Matt: MetalSeadramon had followed us from the underwater channels and was now in a fierce battle with our digis. In the midst of all of it, he released his River of Power and hit Whamon with a devastating blast. WarGreymon had no other choice but to use his Terra Force to finally put an end to MetalSeadramon. Sadly, our friend Whamon was reconfigured as well. As the ocean started to disappear, we took it as a sign that things might get back to normal. The odds of that happening anytime soon? Not good. title theme group, minus Matt and Gabumon, are standing in the middle of a forest, calling out for their missing friend. Tai: Matt.... Hey, Matt! T.K.: Matt! Sora: Matt, where are you? Kari: I'm worried. What do you think could have happened to him, Tai? Tai: Matt's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Agumon: Well, wait a minute. What if he was kidnapped by Puppetmon? Izzy: Yeah, he might have been. Or something worse. looks up sadly. Joe: No. It wasn't anything like that. All: Huh? Izzy: What? Tai: How do you know? remembers seeing Matt and Gabumon leave the group. Matt: Come on, let's go. Tai: What, he just walked away? And you didn't even try to stop him? Joe: Well, no. Was I supposed to? I mean, I thought he was just gonna go use the bushes... or something. Tai: Huh. This is weird. I mean, it's one thing if he was kidnapped, but why would he just disappear on us like this? Agumon: I'll say. He's been gone way too long for just a potty break. Sora: Wait a minute. Is it just me, or has Matt been kind of strange lately? Izzy: He has been acting a little high-strung. to Matt holding his crest, looking freaked out. Biyomon: Remember when Gabumon had that digivolving problem? Palmon: Yeah! I bet there's a connection! gasps and turns around quickly, looking up into the treetops. Gatomon: Kari, what is it? Kari: I thought I heard a voice out there. Tai: A voice? Was it Matt? I don't hear anything. Come on, Kari, don't you start losing it, too! Izzy: He couldn't be very far away, you know. Maybe we should look for him. Tai: Yeah, I suppose. Okay, guys, let's go! group follows Tai, and Kari takes another look high into the trees. Kari: Gatomon, it wasn't Matt's voice I heard. Gatomon: Who's was it? is walking along the edge of a lake, Gabumon running to catch up to him. Gabumon: Matt, come on! I'm all for exercise, but I'm really not built for long distances. Matt, where are we going? Matt: Just away. I need some space. watches from the other side of the lake, sitting on a tree limb. Puppetmon: Aw, the poor little kid needs a little space. Someplace far away from his nice little friends and closer to me. Cherrymon: I agree completely. Puppetmon: I'm not waiting. I'll put him out of his misery! Those digidestined kids really bug me! Cherrymon: Wait a minute, Puppetmon. I have a better idea. You can take care of those other digidestined children if you want to, but as for this one, leave him to me! I'll have him climbing up a tree before I'm through with him! enormous tree digimon laughs delightedly. and Gabumon are resting on the shore beside the lake. Matt: You ever felt like a fifth wheel, Gabumon? That's what I feel like. All this time, I thought I had like, a purpose, you know? To look out for my little brother. remembers T.K. and some of their times in digi-world and back on Earth. Matt: I thought T.K. wouldn't be able to survive without me watching over him. But suddenly, it's like he's growing up. He doesn't need me anymore. And it's not just him. It's everybody, man. I mean, when I think of Tai and Mimi and Sora and the others, this place has changed them for the better. They're stronger now. It's almost like they've digivolved or something. Gabumon: Mmm hmmm. Matt: But, you see, the problem is, I haven't. I'm still stuck in the same place. I haven't changed a bit. Gabumon: You may not see it, Matt, but you've changed a lot. Matt: Oh, please, Gabumon. Give me a break. I'm the same jerk I always was. Gabumon: Hey, come on. Matt: It'll never happen. Not this way. I finally got it figured out. If I'm ever gonna change, I have to do it on my own. On my own. The others can't help me. Cherrymon: Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. Greetings, nature lovers. What, you mean you've never seen a talking tree? Matt: Not many. Gabumon: Be careful, that's Cherrymon, Lord of the forest. And the best reason for the existence of termites. Gabumon runs between Matt and the giant tree. Gabumon: Stop right there, or I'll turn you into toothpicks! Cherrymon: You really shouldn't be that rude. Calm down, my fighting days are over. I only want to talk with you. In fact, you might even say I've turned over a new leaf. laughs, but apparently he's the only one who finds the joke funny. Meanwhile, Izzy is searching for any sign of Matt with his digivice. Izzy: It's no use. I'm getting nothing. For some reason, the digivices aren't working in this forest. Gatomon: You know, I'm not so sure we should be trying to find him. Everyone needs to be alone sometimes. I should know. Tai: I'm not gonna let him break up this team. We're gonna find him whether he wants us to or not! Joe: We're always walking around, searching for someone. I've never done so much walking in my life. Mimi: Yeah, it's disgusting. My calves are starting to look like a bodybuilder's. Palmon: Like a what? Sora: Oh, Mimi. Puppetmon: Yoo hoo! group looks up, and sees Puppetmon sitting atop a nearby tree. Tai: Puppetmon! Puppetmon: Hi, everybody. Hey, T.K., did you miss me? T.K.: No! Not at all. And I'm not gonna play with you anymore, either! Puppetmon: No? Well, fine. You're not a lot of fun, anyway. Front and center, everybody! Puppetmon's call, a trio of digimon in garbage cans pop out from behind a tree. A Garbagemon: Yes, sir! A Garbagemon: Yes, sir! A Garbagemon: Yes, sir! Palmon: Uh oh, Garbagemon! There as tough as they are mean! And they don't smell very good, either. Garbagemon: Junk chuckers, ready, aim, fire! of sludge blast from their cannons, and the group runs from them, all except Mimi. Palmon: Mimi! [Mimi catches a pile of sludge in her hand and looks at their attackers angrily. Mimi: I won't budge! Let's let them do the running for a change! hurls the sludge back at the Garbagemon. It lands just in front of them, and the trio and Puppetmon look surprised. Sora runs back to Mimi. Sora: Mimi, come on! Mimi: Yeah, good idea. I must be nuts, I touched that stuff! and Sora run off. Matt and Gabumon are standing with Cherrymon by the lake. Matt: No offense, but even if I felt like talking, it wouldn't be to a tree. See ya around. and Gabumon turn away and begin to walk, but Cherrymon extends a branch to block their way. Matt: Hey, what's the idea? Cherrymon: Young man, didn't anyone ever tell you you should listen to your elders? Or was it redwoods you should listen to? I can never quite get those two straight. But anyway, I digress. So, you're still stuck in the same place. Still the same old jerk you always were. gasps. Cherrymon: Surprised, huh? Ah, I know all about it. Must be tough being in such a rut. Matt: You've been spying on me, huh? Cherrymon: Ha ha ha ha. Listen to me kid. I don't need to spy because there's nothing that happens in this forest that I don't know about. Matt: Huh. Alright then, if you're so smart. What am I supposed to do? Tell me that. Cherrymon: Ahh, simple as that, eh? Kids, you want all the answers just handed to you on a mahogany platter. But you never wanna do the hard work of looking deep within yourself where all the answers truly lie. Gabumon: Let's go. Don't you listen to that talking firewood, Matt. Come on! Cherrymon: That's right, go on. But you'll never learn how to change. You'll always be what you are, right now. Matt: I wanna change. Cherrymon: Yes, of course, but are you really ready? After all, change isn't always a pleasant thing. You might find out a few things that you wish you hadn't. Matt: I'm ready. More than ready. Enough talking big guy! If you've got some answers, let's see 'em! Cherrymon: Heh heh. He fell for it like an overripe fig. Alright, kid, I'll help you out. First off, you're gonna have to defeat your rival. Matt: My rival? Cherrymon: There, in that lake, you will see the face of the one who is preventing you from becoming as strong as you could be. walks to the edge of the water that Cherrymon had pointed to. Gabumon: Where are you going? Matt: I know it sounds pretty bogus, but might as well look. Gabumon: Listen, Matt. You don't really believe him, do you? runs up to Matt at the edge of the lake. He gasps when the image of Tai appears on the surface. Matt: Tai? Come on! What kind of trick is this? others are running at top speed through the forest, the Garbagemon hot on their trail. Garbagemon: Don't you know that wherever you go, there will always be garbage? Okay, ready guys? Make a mess! three Garbagemon form a circle facing outward, and fire their sludge cannons in a steady stream. and Kabuterimon fly out from behind the cover of the trees. Greymon, Ikkakumon and Togemon emerge from the forest as well. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Togemon: Gang way for Needle Spray! Greymon: Nova Blast! enormous cloud reaches into the sky from the place where the Garbagemon had been standing. The kids run out from the trees. Tai: Way to go! Joe: That trash is thrashed! laughs from his tree perch. Tai looks up with a gasp. Puppetmon: Wait, you've totally ruined my garbage fun, I'm beaten, I'm going home. Sike! Look behind you. Garbagemon is rushing toward them. Mimi: It's trash! Look out! Garbagemon takes aim. Garbagemon: Here's mud in your eye! Mimi: Oh, no! Help! Garbagemon: Junk Chucker! Mimi: Nightmare! Togemon: Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon! knocks Mimi to the ground to avoid the sludge, and flies toward the Garbagemon. Another Garbagemon appears. Garbagemon: Twice as nice! Garbagemon: Trash that petunia! fire sludge at Lillymon, who avoids it and flies over them, stepping on the face of he lead Garbagemon on the way. Garbagemon: That chick is heavier than she looks! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! blast destroys one of the Garbagemon. Tai: Alright! Finish them off! Greymon: Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Garbagemon fires a pile of sludge at the missile, but it bounces off it harmlessly. The blast from the missile hitting its target lifts Puppetmon off his seat. He holds on to a tree stump to avoid being carried away. A sludge pile hits him in the face. the river, Matt and Gabumon are still looking into the water with the image of Tai. Cherrymon: Behold, the face of your rival. Matt: So you're saying, I have to fight Tai, is that it? turns to the talking tree and laughs. Matt: Nice try, foliage face, you had me going there. But you'll have to do better than that. laughs as well. Cherrymon: I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what is in a person's heart, hence the name. Matt: You've gotta be kidding. Cherrymon: Sorry kid, it's never wrong. Matt: That right? Well, I've got news for you. It's off this time, way off. Cherrymon: Well, you can argue with me all you want, but you're really only arguing with yourself. Matt: Huh. Cherrymon: It's about time you faced the truth. The one you call Tai is your leader. Everything he says, you do. Everywhere he goes, you follow. And yet, in your heart you resent it because you know you're just as qualified to be the boss as he is. remembers times he argued and fought with Tai. Tai: Stop it! Matt: Who do you think you are, huh? Who died and left you in charge of the world? Tai: Huh? What do you mean? Matt: I've just about had it! Cherrymon: Do not be ashamed of your resentment. Do not hide it, embrace it. For in your anger lies your strength. Only when you recognize that will you at last be free to grow, to change. So face your rival! And prove you are his equal, or better, by defeating him! Gabumon: Don't listen! He's just trying to cause trouble! He's playing games with your mind. It's all part of some kind of trap. Tai is your friend, Matt! Matt: Huh? He's my friend, yeah! He may not always act like it, but.... He's right! Tai is my friend. You don't fight your friends! Cherrymon: Friend? Ha! Now that's a good one. You don't even believe that such a thing really exists! Matt: Huh? Cherrymon: Not in your heart of hearts, anyway. Ha ha ha! Hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Gabumon: What's he mean? is silent. Cherrymon: Friendship, loyalty, comrades. Fine sounding words. But that's all they are. Words, delusions. And you're wise enough to see that now. You know that ultimately, the only person you can depend on is yourself. Isn't that right, Matt? Gabumon: He's wrong! Isn't he? Matt: I don't know. I don't know.... Gabumon: You don't? Cherrymon: Alright, then! That's enough moping around for now. Look, kid, stop staring at your shoes. The choice in front of you is simple! If you truly want to change, to reach your full potential, you must defeat Tai. It's either that or be content to live your life following in the shadows of him forever! strong wind comes, ominously blowing leaves from Cherrymon's branches to Matt, below. Matt: What a choice. What do I do? Oh, what do I do? drops to his knees beside a concerned Gabumon. He holds his crest in his hand, struggling not to cry. Matt: Oh, that's a laugh. Wouldn't you know that my crest had to be the crest of friendship. Gabumon: Matt, there's one thing he's right about. Whatever you're going to do, do it! looks up at his digimon. Matt: But do what? Gabumon: You've got to hear what your own conscious is telling you, and not listen to anybody else. Not Tai, or Cherrymon or me. You've got to have faith in yourself, Matt. Matt: What if I make the wrong decision? Gabumon: I know that whatever it is, it'll be the right one. Because I have faith in you! And whichever path you take, I'll be there with you. Matt: You mean that? nods and smiles. Gabumon: You do have a friend. Never forget that! I'll always be there, Matt, no matter what. Matt: Gabumon.... form in Matt's eyes, and his crest glows brightly. A powerful white light shines down on Gabumon. Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon! MetalGarurumon: Ready! Lead the way! Matt: Right. gallops away through the forest, Matt on his back. Back at the lake, Cherrymon laughs heartily. Cherrymon: Yeah, I think that went rather well. Still, I'm surprised by the strength of the bond between them. It took every trick I had to undermine it. If Puppetmon isn't careful, this game could still be lost. on MetalGarurumon's back, has a resolved look on his face. MetalGarurumon: I meant what I said, Matt. Cherrymon was wrong! Friendship, loyalty, they're more than just words, they're real. And they matter! I'm going to prove it to you! leaps across a wide canyon. Meanwhile, Puppetmon washes his face in a stream. Puppetmon: Yuck! Splattering me with their gunk, those bucket brains'll pay for this! comes up behind him. Cherrymon: There you are. The plan went perfectly, just as I thought. Puppetmon: Plan? What plan? Cherrymon: You should have seen it! I played that trusting sap like a violin! He's gonna do our dirty work for us, Puppetmon. Puppetmon: Well, sounds like a plan. Cherrymon: Any second now we'll hear the sounds of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon locked in mortal combat. Puppetmon: You're serious? Cherrymon: Oh, yeah. With any luck, they'll destroy each other. With the two strongest digimon out of the way, the rest will fall like rotten fruit. Puppetmon: Mortal combat? This I gotta see! Let's go! What are we waiting for? Cherrymon: Wait a minute, we gotta be careful. The digidestined are strong. Stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disasterous! Puppetmon: What? Are you saying, I might lose? Cherrymon: I'm only saying that I think you should take them seriously. There's something about them. Puppetmon: Something? Hmmm. You mean like, something I might be missing? turns to give Cherrymon an evil glare. Cherrymon: Well, not... totally. Puppetmon: I have everything I need to take care of you! Puppet Pummel! Cherrymon: Oh, the horror! is destroyed by the smaller digimon's attack. Puppetmon: Huh, man, that kind of negative attitude really brings me down. in the forest clearing, MetalGreymon is facing the remaining Garbagemon. Garbagemon: Okay, okay! I know when I'm beaten, you win! I surrender! Just kidding. Garbagemon hops out of his garbage can and holds it up. It begins pulling dirt and vegetation into it like a vacuum cleaner. Garbagemon: Trash day, everybody in the can. If you're lucky, you'll get recycled. kids hold on desperately to trees, and Tai, Kari and Gatomon hold on to MetalGreymon. Tai: This nasty little creep's really starting to get on my nerves! loses her grip and is sucked toward the Garbagemon. Gatomon follows. Kari: Tai, help me! Gatomon: Kari! Tai: Kari, no! and Gatomon cling to each other. Kari screams as they are pulled helplessly toward the evil digimon. MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! Garbagemon is destroyed as Matt and his digimon come up behind him. Gatomon: It's MetalGarurumon! Tai: Matt! Joe: Matt! Sora: Matt, you're back! Tai: Better late than never! Where ya been, buddy? runs up to Matt, as MetalGreymon de-digivolves back into Agumon, then runs happily toward his digimon friend. Agumon: Thanks for saving our necks, but did you have to cut it that close? eyes glow ice blue, and he shoots a beam of energy at Agumon's feet. Agumon yells and jumps back. Tai gasps and turns back to Matt. Tai: What's he doing?! Agumon: Hey, what is this? MetalGarurumon: What do you think? It's a challenge. You might want to digivolve, and fast! Agumon: What have you been eating out there in the forest? You want to fight me? reply, MetalGarurumon shoots a pair of missiles at Agumon, barely missing him. Sora: This is insane! Matt, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke? Tai: Matt, I don't know what he's doing, but call him off, now! Matt: No, Tai. I won't. Tai: What did you say? You won't? MetalGarurumon: I'm warning you! Hurry up and digivolve into WarGreymon, because I won't miss next time! Agumon: I think he really means it. MetalGarurumon: Well? Time's running out, Agumon. T.K.: Tai, stop him! Tai: Wish I could, but there's only one person who can stop him! the others watch in desperation, Matt looks on, unmoved, a dark look on his face. Narrator: Will Matt succeed in destroying the digidestined from within? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.